1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crawler track link member which incorporates structure for the support of traveling pads, studs, snow or mud grippers or buoyancy aids.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German published specification (DE-AS) No 16 05 509 discloses a caterpillar or crawler track link member having a plate-shaped slide-on portion in the form of a travelling pad. A base plate which is connected to the travelling pad has a stamped-out tongue which, when the travelling pad is pushed into the crawler track link member over an abutment projection until--after the travelling pad moves into a condition of abutment--the travelling pad slides forwardly until it drops in a latching relationship on the crawler track link member behind a projection.
That fixing principle is also known in relation to travelling pads in accordance with DE 33 35 937 C2 and DE 195 44 458 A1.
During travel of the track-laying vehicle, travelling pads of that kind are subjected to stresses due to high contact pressures, thrust loadings and high dynamic shock loadings. Particularly in the case of highly mobile vehicles, overloading frequently causes the base plate to be subjected to incipient cracks or fractures which generally start from the bottom of the incision of the tongue retaining portion. If the incipient cracks or fractures are not noticed sufficiently early or if travelling pads with base plates which have been subjected to incipient cracking or fracturing due to rubber wear are not removed, then the base plate encounters a complete rupture. Travelling pads with completely fractured base plates represent a potential danger since they can fly off the track when the vehicle is travelling.
Various endeavours have been undertaken to avoid or reduce the risk of an incipient crack or fracture. For that purpose for example the notch forming factor was introduced by providing a larger radius in the incision region of the tongue, and fixing the stamping direction in the cutting operation to avoid stress peaks on the flexural tensile side. An increase in the thickness of the initial sheet metal was also tried; however, it was not possible for those measure to provide a definitive solution to the cracking problem.